Quantitative evaluation of research results is the foundation of scientific research. The Biostatistics Core provides resources to assist in the planning, conduct and analysis of research in such a way that quantitative analyses are appropriate and illuminating. The core also assists in the dissemination of appropriate information both within and external to the SPORE in Endometrial Cancer and the Siteman Cancer Center (SCC).This core represents an extension ofthe strong Biostatistics Core within the Siteman Cancer Center, and funding is only requested for the SPORE-specific support required. This efficient model takes advantage of the core infrastructure in place. The Core is staffed by a dedicated biostatistician for each of the 4 projects. The Core staff will become collaborating statisticians to the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) Statistical and Data Center (SDC). This collaborative arrangement assures access of the SPORE to the clinical and pathologic information required for the projects of the SPORE as well as to access to the expertise of the Statistical and Data Center staff about the data from each of the relevant GOG studies. The staff of the Core will meet regularly among themselves and with the SDC staff to review the progress in each Project and discuss methodological issues. The Biostatistics Core will serve as a resource and collaborator for all projects and cores related to this SPORE. Specifically the Biostatistics Core will: 1. Participate in the design of all projects (including developmental and career development) and advocate for the application of appropriate statistical and methodological techniques. 2. Obtain information from the GOG SDC about participants in relevant GOG protocols. 3. Merge information from GOG with information about samples which have been entered into caTISSUE which is supported by the SPORE Tissue Core to produce analytic datasets which are deidentified and easily distributed to investigators. 4. Collaborate in data analysis and report preparation for all cores and projects. 5. Collaborate in the design of all forms to be used. 6. Support data entry and data management procedures to achieve cost-effective data acquisition. Facilitate access to data collected by the projects and cores. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The work proposed will lead to both an improved understanding of endometrial cancer biology and new approaches to the detection, prevention and treatment of uterine cancers which will result in reduced cancer morbidity and mortality.